


The -Tower School-

by da_fuwuck1ng_miicrowwave



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Fights, Flirting, Homophobia, Identity Fraud, Infiltration, Internal Conflict, Kidnapping, M/M, Murdering, Nightmares, PTSD, Secret Crush, Separations, Sexual Harassment, WIP, boys getting drunk, sometimes the POV changes, weird dreams causing panic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_fuwuck1ng_miicrowwave/pseuds/da_fuwuck1ng_miicrowwave
Summary: Mark does not respect the rules and climbs the opposite tower, meeting someone who would steal his attention for a long time, who would also be part of situations that he could never forget.The harrasment, the bulling and Mark's anger problems got them into trouble and need solutions before dawn, a call can define many things in two hours.
Relationships: Felix & Derek, Mark & Alex, Mark & Alex & David, Mark & Derek, Mark/Felix





	The -Tower School-

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, it starts really boring but i needed a backstory, so you can skip this chapter or something, tbh this history is interesting for my discord friends so, idk.  
> Lmao this is literally so boring, so just skip this cchapter and see the end notes for a

This school was something different compared to others, it was like an institute, but they had some rules and some weird competencies, despite all of that it was very nice, the schedules they had in there were incredible, but there was a thing in which all school focuses, the tower competition, this one takes three days in the ones all the school makes a lot of activities with variety, there is the ones that are more like sports , then the ones of class, like math or history —honestly they looked so fun, can you imagine three days in school being just games if we call them like that, and the prize was -the tower-. 

There were a bridge that connects with another school, but there is a big wall and we can’t go over there, if your team wins the competition, the tower was all yours, and the only rules were that you can’t get other people in the tower if they are not of the winner team, you needed to go class like normally and do your homework/projects and when they ended you can spend the time where ever you want, the people that has won the tower tells the others how awesome it was, and no one can imagine what would be there if you didn’t see it by yourself.

Mark, he was a simple boy of 17, he had his group of friends, painted hair ends and very good style clothes, not the smartest but not the dumbest either, the typic tall and skinny guy with converse and black hoodie, his group of friends weren’t so different either, but all of them had their things, their secrets. This was the year they goal this year was the tower, the last year another team won, but after hearing all the stories of the tower it become their biggest dream there.  
There it is, that day colored in red on the calendar, tomorrow, they were so excited for tomorrow, waiting 1 year and 3 months for this, for win the tower.

—

“Alex, it’s today, wake up” Mark says slowly in a high tone, he shakes Alex to wake up before the alarms do.

“Today what?” Alex’s voice is complicated by confusion and half-sleepiness. 

“The tower competition” Mark says happily. 

“Oh yeah, but didn’t you wake up too early? We have more time to sleep” Alex returned his head to the pillow.

Mark mutters, raising his eyebrows “Ok, just because is going to be a long day.”

They continued sleeping until the school alarms sounded. Again, Mark was the first to wake up, then Alex, they got ready and call their friends.

Alex in the call “David, can you check if the girls are up already?”

-David added 2 numbers to the call-.

“Ey, girls where are youuu” David asked to the girls in the call. 

Alice says, voice proud “Sofia and I are at the cafeteria, Sofia didn’t charge her cellphone in the night so she isn’t answering”

A voice in the back of Alex “We are getting there in 5 minutes, just wait”

—

When all the group were finally on the cafeteria, they got 15 minutes to eat and finishing waking up, they had to do warm-up exercises before the competitions. The first day was of physical competitions, exercises, races and things like that, the next day would be competitions in the academic subject, and the last day would be games.  
One of the directors started talking “Today we are starting the physical competitions to win the tower, we have a lot of things to do, if you win, you get points, the more points you got, the more chances of win you have, but- remember, there are three days, if you win today you can still loose tomorrow, remember, don’t give up, tomorrow is another day, tomorrow is another opportunity”

“I think that was a try of speech or something.” David says hiding his laugh.

Alex and Mark laughed.

“Shhh boys, some respect please.” Sofia says in a low voice.

They were told to sat in the ground a few minutes and get ready for the competitions. They had little recess between every 5 competitions.

—

“There have been just 10 activities since we started this, the one of running all the fucking yard got me dead.” Alex says while searching a water bottle.

Alice shakes off her shirt “The big boy is tired? How bad, if you still like this we are going to lose.”

“I think we are doing it good, maybe we are in the best 5.” Sofia answered.

Mark rises to his feet, muscles groaning in protest “the problem it’s tomorrow, I’m not good at using my brain.”

The sound of the whistle reminded them that the break was over, they got up and walked to the station 11, a bit tired but they got the spirit. Another 5 stations and the competitions will be over by that day.

“Are you serious, you pretend that- I’m not going to do that” David says, the group falls silent.

“You what-” Mark and Alice asked.

“He doesn't have the flexibility or the height to do that” Sofia answered.

The rest of the group convinced him, David chose to be the last one on doing it, but all of them did it good at the end.

—

The competitions ended; they got the results. “The second place is for group ” They celebrated and go to their rooms, a lot of energy used that day, exited for tomorrow and get a chance to win.

“We won second place,” Mark says while waiting for his turn to shower.

“I know, we are not so far from winning that tower” Alex responds.

“we can still lose, two days are so much points you know” Mark corrects “and, what about that person huh, you still don’t tell me who is it, do I know them?”

Alex huffs “shut up, I’m not telling you, you’ll bother me”

“wHat HAppEnEd to Our RealTionShiP aLEx? Are You CHeATing On mEe?” Mark said in a shrill voice.

“Oh my god” he says with exasperation, “what do you want MiSs MarkY? Alex played along.

“I waNt yOU to LoVe mEEEe aLex” Mark pleads, “fOrgeT that PerSOnnN, or- tell me who is it.”

“go sleep, you are showering tomorrow” Alex said getting a “why?” as a response, “you are getting annoying”

“Ugh, as you wish your highness-” He got in bed and fell asleep. 

—

The academic competitions were just like a normal day of final exams, they just got like 3 hours of exams, yesterday the activities were of at least 5 hours. They got the rest of the day free, and the results will be shown in the morning.

“I hate this, I think I failed all” Mark said.

“me too, I suck at these things” Sofia added.

Alex answered kindly “we did it good, trust me, now, can we go out or do we need to stay in the school?

“I think we need to stay, its not weekend yet” Alice responded to Alex.

“Room party?” David asks.

“I need to rest a bit, I’m going to ask Alex if he wants to, ill be there like, an hour later but don’t worry” Mark covers quickly.

-_ The party was just them talking and eating things from the cafeteria, some jokes and talks about the next day, the “party” lasted 2 hours, then all of them walked to their rooms and fall asleep.

—

“Boringg, I’m not intelligent enough to solve this” Alice said while trying to solve one of the brain-games.

Alex says suddenly “Come on Alice, is not that hard, think about it another way ok?

“im trying” Alice responds.

The day were just games with weird logics and no sense at all, it was more fun than the another two; in the academic competition they got 3rd place, they didn’t believe it, they either say anything beacuse they got 1st place in the games, so they guess maybe they won the towr this year.

**Author's Note:**

> What even the fuck is this, ok basically, they won, they got 200 more than the other team, so they win with 4800 points of all the three days, the point is that they win ok but im lazy.


End file.
